1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method of and apparatus for the operation of a closed cycle vapor turbine unit by biomass only, or combined with photovoltaic solar energy, and more particularly, a method of and apparatus for the operation of a closed cycle vapor turbine based on an organic Rankine cycle with biomass only or combined with photovoltaic solar energy.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Many communities in remote locations are living on agriculture products. Such products in most cases are partially processed in the fields or near the farmer's home or in the village. There are large quantities of unused biomass wastes that remain to rot or decompose on site.
At the same time, many of such rural communities are not connected to the electric grid, but they need electrification to improve the quality of life.
The present invention overcomes the above deficiencies by the use of biomass in remote agricultural locations that fuel small closed cycle vapor turbine (CCVT) units. Because of the seasonal production of the various crops, such a unit can be easily controlled to use all available crops such as coffee husks, maize, wheat, wood chips, etc.
Since many of the locations that require remote electrification are in the region of intense solar radiation, and in case the user may not always have enough biomass supply for continuous operation, solar photovoltaic (PV) cells can be combined with the biomass system to supply electric energy during the day time or during periods of low biomass supply.